


Beyond the Lights

by yanderelevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cop!Levi, Cute, Depression, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Singer!Eren, Verbal Abuse, attempted suicide, not that bad tbh, ooc levi, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderelevi/pseuds/yanderelevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a singer who was forced into fame by his father. After winning another award, he goes back to the hotel, just to meet a cop named Levi in the worst situation possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another oneshot. Oops. This took me forever btw. I didn't edit this, so please bring any mistakes to lights by telling me! Of course, this one shot is based off the movie Beyond the Lights but doesn't have a striking resemblance. I added my own twists.

I remember loving singing since I was a little boy. Happiness was scarce in my home, so all I did was sing. It was my favorite thing to do. My mom had died during childbirth, so it was just my dad and I. It was hard for us. He was ostracized from his family for marrying my mother, and had no real help from friends, for he had none. He left the town he had known since he was little, expecting a life of happiness and calmness with my mother. When my mom died, he was devastated. Having no well paying job, he struggled. 

He loved me, though. We would sing together, everywhere we went. I think he realized my talents as I got to the ripe age of eleven years old, as my voice began to develop more. He brought me to my first talent competition, where I competed against some girls from my school. I wasn't exactly popular, (or maybe I was, I don't really remember, but I had a lot of friends.) but the girls acted different around me. They would use sickenly sweet tones, not ones you would use towards your friends. 

Of course, I know now they were flirting with me. But then, I just played along and was acting my normal self. When I went up in stage, my father was the loudest person cheering, behind all the claps in the audience. I was nervous, yes, but not as much as I should have been for my age. I had sung all the time, I loved it. What else was there too it? 

I sang the song that my father and I would sing, with as much passion as I could handle. It was passion back then, that kept me going. I sang, and sang, and sang. Before I knew it, I was done, and the claps began again as the girl who was on stage before me squealed and jumped on me, still in full her sailor suit costume that she had worn for her performance. 

"Wow, that was great! You were so good!" I smiled at her, and thanked her. She gave me a peck on the cheek, and ran off to her friends, her curly blonde hair bobbing up and down as she ran. I shrugged, feeling nothing. I know now, it was simply because I didn't like her. Not that I didn't like her, I just didn't like her gender. 

When the gave out the awards, and I had placed second, while the sailor girl placed first, my father was furious. He began screaming, "It's because we're poor, isn't it? You have that rich bitch's daughter an award before my poor son, huh? Come on, Eren. We're leaving. Pick up your trophy—yes, we're leaving! Hurry up!" He roughly pulled me off the stage, and once we got outside, he took my trophy and threw it on the floor. It smashed all over the floor, and my eyes had watered. 

The first thing I had earned, that I was proud of. Demolished. "Come on. That doesn't matter. You were number two. You want to be number one." That was when it went down hill. Father became less of a man of heart, and more of a man of money. He knew I had talent, he knew I could go somewhere with it. 

So, he signed me up for singing lessons. No more passion, pure perfection got you the gig. And, that's what happened. I got the gig. I got the record deal my father was striving for. Sure, my father was ecstatic, but I wasn't. Where had the passion gone? Singing wasn't as fun as it used to be. It was just talking with a tune now. The only passion I had when singing, is when I sang songs I wrote. And of course, now that I have a record deal, that didn't happen. We had songwriters for that. 

Now here I am, in the most slutty outfit a male could possibly wear. I was partnering up with my 'girlfriend', Annie. Also know as the famous female rapper, A-String. She's fun. She's lesbian, and actually liked rapping. Her parents never forced her into anything, just let her go with the flow. 

It made me slightly annoyed she had gotten to the same place as me without any training that I had to go through, but the more we talked about our gay lives, the better friends we became. It was easier to kiss in public, because we had become so close. But, I still wanted the security of a man. The broad arms, the possessiveness. I just didn't have that. I wasn't feminine in any way, I was well developed, but I still wanted what I loved. 

I was a gay male. My father knew that. Yet, he yelled at me. He accepted me, but wouldn't let me come out. "That is terrible for the tabloids, Eren! You know that. You aren't an idiot. Don't you want fame? The good kind! Nobody wants to buy a queer's album. I love you, but that is just preposterous." I cried. 

I was in my trailer with Annie, and her friends. Her friends, we're my friends. They understood my problems. Well, not exactly understood, but we're aware. I trusted them. The kept Annie's secret, and they would keep mine. We had known eachother for about a year now. I actually had no choice but to tell them. 

Annie actually has a girlfriend. Her name is Mikasa, she is a very kind girl. Although she has a stoic face, she is always very protective of me for some reason and is very gentle when I have my breakdowns. She's like a mother, and little does she know how much I actually appreciate it, When she heard about me basically being Annie's beard, she just about broke down. Not in tears, but she was very depressed, and undermined herself. Annie told me she had no clue what to do, and that was when I told her. 

She was surprised, in fact, I had had many female lovers in the past in which I was actually famous for. I laughed at that. I told her about my father, and how I loved men, yet they were out of my reach. She frowned as I mindlessly spoke about my problems, as heatedly sobbed on her shoulder, slowly mumbling barely coherent sentences about how my father treated me. 

So, she came up with the idea of coming out to her friends. I was hesitant, of course, but she insisted they knew of her and are one hundred percent trust worthy. It took me a while, but when I was introduced to her friends Bertolt and Reiner, who was also a gay couple, I felt a bond. I actually got to know them first, of course. So, when all of us were together, (Annie, Mikasa, Bertolt, Reiner and I) I told them about my sexuality, and swore them to secrecy. 

So far, there had been no problems. There hasn't been any rumours towards me being gay, and I'm quite frankly happy that I actually had friends I could trust. Over the years, I had been sheltered and unable to harbor real friends that actually took the time to get to know me, rather than my voice, so it was a pleasant surprise getting to know the few I called friends. 

After Annie and I finished our music video, it was a huge hit. Magazines were shaking it on their colorful colors, people were talking. But, the sudden fame scared me. Everywhere I went, there were eyes. Cameras. Something that could document my every move. I hated it. So, when the award show came around, I couldn't have felt more uncomfortable with having my arm wrapped around Annie, as I carelessly threw my smiles around the room, no matter what my mind was screaming at me. 

"Eren, are you alright?" Annie asked, concern lining her voice. I nodded, and she began to whisper in my ear. Something that looked casual to onlookers, yet had more meaning. "See any hot guys you want to eat?" Annie mumbled, and my face shined bright red as I slapped her thigh. 

"Actually yes. Did you see Zac Efron? Those slacks hug his ass perfectly." I mumbled back, and we giggle to ourselves, buried in our secrets that we could never tell, in the front row of a seemingly endless ocean of celebrities, along simple audience members and seat fillers. My father was quite excited, but I forced him to stay in the hotel room and watch from the television. 

"You've been so busy with my work lately," I said in a sickenly sweet tone. "So— as your son and client, stay home and rest." 

My father, being my manager, was quite the paper pusher. He always strived for the absolute best, and if we didn't get the deal he wanted, we left. And let me tell you, I get no say, whatsoever. If I wanted to do something, and I protested, he would yell at me, "You ungrateful piece of shit! I'm trying to give you the absolute best and this is how you thank me?" 

So, now, I back off and let him do his own thing. But, I had somehow got him off my back for this one night, and I was quite frankly excited. I know I couldn't openly flirt with men, but I could still talk to them without my father getting all riled up as if simply speaking to a man was a sin, which is stupid considering my father is a man himself but you know what, I didn't inherit my smarts from my father, that's for sure. 

Annie and I had won an award. We won "Best Music Video" of 2014. I held my award and grinned for the cameras outside on the red carpet, standing next to 'A-String' as we hugged and kissed for the flashing lights of the cameras. 

The after party was a drag. Of course, I had gotten completely hammered. I cried, and eventually found my way to my room where a (very attractive) guard was put. He had jet black hair with an undercut style, grey eyes, and despite his short stature, a menacing feel. "Oh, hello!" I giggled, throwing my hands up in the air before losing my balance and holding the wall. "Keep moving." The strong, deep voice sounded. "Uh-Uh, this is my room. I'm the Eren Jaeger. Look–" I said, gesturing to the award in my hand. "I won!" 

The guy hesitated before my father slammed the door open. "Eren." He said, gritting his teeth. "Get in here. Now. And you," He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me inside as a gasped in pain, his grip tightening before gesturing to the hot guard. "Next time, don't hesitate to let him in. He's clearly not in the state of mind to be outside." The guard looked like he just about popped a nerve before my father slammed my door. 

"What the fuck!" I screamed, throwing the award on the bed before walking back out to the living room of the hotel where my father was watching his prime time television. "Why did you treat him so poorly? He clearly didn't recognize me! Not everyone know me, you know! I'm not that famous," My voice was at its highest volume, I was screaming so loud I'm sure the guard that was outside could hear me defending him, despite his rude attitude. "And you're not even the one who got this award! It was me! I put in the hard work, while you just sat there, forcing me to do shit I didn't even want to do."

All of a sudden, he slapped me, my face turning the opposite way. My eyes watered as I clutched my cheek, pure anger running through my face as my father calmly walked into his room. "I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully you will have sobered up by then and will be ready to talk to me about further opportunities to extend your career." My jaw opened, then closed. I was rendered speechless as I heard my father turn on the water. 

This wasn't how my life was supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to be wallowing in my self pity as I disguised myself as a straight man in a gay man's body. I don't want to pity myself. I want to live my life, to the point of wanting to throw up. I want to get drunk without a care of cameras on me, go skinny dipping, hold hands with any random person without them being classified as my lover. I want to cry, without people immediately thinking I'm depressed or thinking I need to be enrolled in a mental facility. I don't want every single one of my moves to be documented. I don't want my father to see me as a bag of money.

I don't want this life. 

I took the unopened wine bottle, and sat on the deck, my feet over the ledge, swinging my legs without a care in the world as I chugged the fine tasting red wine, done with the world and what it had to give me. I didn't want fame. I didn't want this utterly large hotel room. I wanted a boyfriend, who cared about me despite my flaws and would baby me and cuddle me, and wipe my tears when I was sad, and would give me good sex. But no. Here I am, a womanizer, who is now shirtless and in plaid pajama pants, one step away from death and I rose on the rail separating me from the ground below. I felt the wind blow through my hair, and I smiled. 

"I've never felt so free," I began. "I love it." My father screamed as he saw my position, and the tears running down my face became recurring. "I don't want this life, dad. I want to be normal." The guard had opened the door with his key card that he was given, and paused, looking at me as I smiled at him, my eyes crinkling as my shirtless body had goosebumps from the harsh wind. "I want a boyfriend, dad. I don't want a girlfriend. I want to sing what I want, I don't want to be famous, I don't want this stupid award!" I screamed, the tears still running down my face. "O-Okay, okay. Okay, Eren. That's fine. Just–Just get down from there. Please. You're scaring me." I smirked. 

"What if I jumped?" I asked, acting as if I lost my balance. The black haired guard panicked and ran over, and I stuck out my hand, giving him the stop hand motion.  
"Not so fast, pretty boy." I said, my face turning blank as I looked square at my father. "Do you think I'm doing this because I'm shit-faced?" I asked him, and before he could give me an answer I began again. "Because, I have a higher alcohol tolerance than you, dad. And you know it's a hobby of mine to act drunk. I'm completely serious. I will fucking jump if you don't change what ever the fuck you have going on–" I got interrupted by the guard. "Please, get down." His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle as he said those words, despite how angry they had sounded previously. 

I looked at him, his grey eyes looking into my desperate green, and I began to step down. But, of course, I slipped. My eyes widened, but I didn't panic. I felt a hand grasp mine, and the guard had hold of my arm. "I'm Levi." He grunted, holding me up. I got my hand on the edge, and pulled myself back up. "Sorry about that, I'm Eren." The guard smiled, and grasped my hand. "I'm glad your alright." The guard said. I frowned, as I heard voices from below. "Was that Eren Jaeger? What happened? Oh my god, I have to tweet this." I looked into the grey eyes, of the man named Levi, and I smiled sadly. 

"I'm not." 

— 

"No comment." My father stated as a wave of reporters came through as I walked through the entrance of the hotel. I spotted the man, oops, Levi, getting into his Mercedes. I looks at him, tempted to wave, until he spotted me. I looked at him, my eyes staring into his before he smirked, and gestured for me to come over to him. I smiled, and ran away from my father, ignoring his calls as I quickly got into the car of a man I barely knew and drove off, a never ending swarm of paparazzi left behind. 

— 

 

"Thank you so much." I sighed, letting out a breath that had been welled up for what felt like days. "Don't mention it, brat." My eyes turned into slits. "I'm 24." I stated. His eyes widened slightly, and looked at me as we approached a red light. "For real?" He asked, looking at me from top to bottom. I had already stripped the clothes I was previously wearing, and settled for the black jeans and a black t-shirt, the jeans I was already wearing but the t-shirt was under the heavy sweater that I had already thrown in the back. I had thrown off my boots, making myself comfortable. "Yes. And I'm sorry for making such a mess already–I'm just–It's...." I trailed off, and he patted my thigh. 

"I got it." He mumbled, and I folded my stuff and set them neatly in the back with my boots sitting on top of them as soon as I realized how rude I was being. "I'm going to be straightforward." Levi said. I nodded. "You're hot as hell."

My jaw dropped. "Wait–Uh." I stumbled over my words. I had never been called hot to my face by a man. "Umm.... You're hot too?" I mumbled, not really sure where to go with this. "Are you gay?" Levi asked looked at me from the corner of his eye. I hesitated. "Not according to the public. But according to myself, Annie, and my handful of friends, yes." I couldn't help but realized Levi had a strange resemblance to Mikasa. "Are you related to Mikasa?" I asked. He looked at me again, and nodded. "Do you know her?" I smiled. "Oh, yes! I love her!" He smirked. "She's my–well, practically sister but really my cousin. Does that mean you love me too?" 

My face turned red as I looked out the window. "Are you gay?" I asked, confused as to why he was acting this way my towards me. He chuckled. "If you hadn't realized it by now, yes, I am very gay." My mouth open and closed. "Then yes. I love you too." I smiled, showing him a goofy grin as he chuckled slightly. Us in the gay community have to love each other for acceptance! "Well, alright. Where do you want to go–" I interrupted him. "KF–motherfucking–C! KFC motherfucker!" I yelled, which caused him to flinch. 

"Woah there, calm down." I laughed slightly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry–I've just never been there before. I'm not allowed to eat to greasy of foods. But, I don't get why? I work out and shit, it's not like I'm going to get randomly fat or anything."

I don't think I've even been in a car driven so fast, as Levi stepped on it. "The fuck?" He yelled. "We are getting everything on the menu." I smiled, excitedly. "Yay!" He pinched my cheek as he drove, and we were silent until we reached the small establishment just off the freeway giving off delicious fumes that should be illegal.

 

— 

"Thank you so much, Levi." I whimpered as my tears fell, curling up in an emotional ball as we sat in the darkness of his car, in an abandoned parking lot near the airport, watching the planes come in and out. His face fell, and he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him, my bare feet cold against the leather. We were in the back seat, eating and talking about life when the topic of my father came up. 

It was hard to talk about, so after, I just broke down. "Hey.... Shh–Hey. No worries–I like you. I wouldn't help out every other kid. Come on," His arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I moved positions, my legs were on the side of me as I hugged Levi, my face in the crook of his neck. "I–I," I sniffled, laughing slightly. "Like you too." I mumbled. My He smiled softly, and stroked my hair. 

"How about, we schedule a date?" Levi asked. I tilted my head and try to explain why I couldn't, before he stuck his hand up. "I know you are in the closet, but I mean it could be at my house. Just dinner, and maybe watch a movie after, yeah?" My jaw dropped. I was in awe. This hot guy, whom I had just met, wanted to go on a date. 

I broke eye contact, and shyly mumbled the next few words, "Why would you want to go on a date with me of all people?" I hid my face in my knees, my thoughts getting the worse out of me as my anxiety kicked in. Levi took his palm and silently rubbed my back, starting at the small and slowly running his hand down my spine, causing me to shiver. 

"You're interesting. I can tell your strong, despite the amount of times you have cried in the last twenty four hours. And not only that, unlike most people, you don't want fame. You want to live happy, without the attention. And I like that. So, are you up for a date?" I smiled, and slowly nodded. He chuckled, and patted my head. 

"Well, alright. Friday, at eight. Here's my number," he handed me a piece of paper. "So text me for the address. I don't want you chickening out on texting me so the only way you are getting to my house is if you ask." I chuckled, and clumsily pulled my smartphone out of my pocket, ignoring the texts and calls from my father as I put in Levi's number. 

I texted him a small "Hi!" So he would get my number, and we stumbled in the front seats, as Levi drove off, me giving him directions toward my over sized house that I never wanted. 

— 

"What the absolute fuck were you thinking?" My father howled, pulling my hair as I struggled against him. I really didn't want to hurt him, but if he was hurting me... I hit the inside of his wrist, causing his grip to unfasten from my messy brunette hair. "Now the paparazzi are all over you, and that weird guard! Do you want people to know you're a fucking faggot, or what?" I laughed, and simply chuckled as my father looked at me through estranged eyes. 

"Isn't that what you wanted? The story to be on me? Where, there you fucking go! You got your story. Now get out of my fucking house before I call the police. I own this house, and you're on my fucking property. I will get a restraining order against you, asshole. Don't even–" I swatted him outstretched hand trying to grab my arm, as if trying to get me to re think. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" I snapped, and I pushed him. "Get out!" I bellowed, shoving him toward the door. "Out!" My eyes were almost closed, I was screaming with so much force. My father's eyes turned into slits, and began to walk toward me. 

I froze, and stepped back. "Don't you tell me what to do, bitch. This is all my stuff! I got you here! Who the fuck payed for your lessons? I did! Who worked extra shifts for the money for those lessons? I did! Now–" He grabbed the collar of my shirt. "You will listen to me, and do as I say." I pushed him away. 

"No! Get the fuck out. I didn't ask for those fucking lessons! I sang for fucking fun! You wanted the money, so you constantly pushed me to be something I'm not–" I showed him my phone, which had 911 dialed. "So, get the hell out before I call the police." My father clicked his tongue, before walking out the door and drove away. 

I looked at the awards I had won over the few years, and my face turned sour. I punched the glass, and screamed, throwing it to the floor and stepped on it, my knuckles bleeding. I grunted as I threw every single one of my earned awards encased in glass on the floor, slamming my feet onto the glass and crunching it into small pieces. 

But the time I was done, there was blood all over the floor, and you could practically see the bones of my knuckles, due to the repeated punching I had done,mkto the walls and everything around. My hand were shaking as I cried in the corner of my bedroom, and my phone lit up. 

I looked at the contact, seeing Levi's name, blunt text that had his address written and a goodnight. I desperately didn't want to bother him, but I felt I had no choice. Annie was out with Mikasa, and Reiner took Bertholt on vacation. 

Beep. 

"Hello?" A voice rang. I took in a shaky breath. "Levi?" I whispered, my voice small and trembling. "Eren? Eren, are you alright?" At first, I nodded, but quickly realized he wasn't here with me. 

"N–No. Can you–Could you come help me?" I whispered again, my voice recovering. Levi yaw we in the receiver. "You don't have to, but.. I–I don't think... Actually, maybe I can–" 

"It's fine. I'm in my pajamas, hope you don't mind. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay? Stay where you are." I grunted in response, before Levi hung up and I leaned my head back, my eyes closing slightly. I zoned out, until I heard the door open. I flinched, before realizing it was probably Levi. 

And even if it wasn't, I didn't care. I was exhausted, of this life that I am forced to live. I'm too far in. I can't get out. Levi's hand could only reach out so far before he gives up. "Eren!" His deep voice rang through the empty halls of the mansion, and could only squeak in response. "Levi.." I mumbled, trying to be loud, but his voice gave out, sounding like a bunch of rocks were lodged in his throat.

My bedroom door opened, and the artificial light shined through, as Levi looked around, finally spotting my shirtless form, with the piece of cloth pressed on my knuckle a lot with my bruised face from the night before. 

"Eren..." He huffed, rushing over to my side. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Levi." My voice cracked as my tears began, hoarsely sobbing into Levi's shoulder as he whispered soothing words into my ear. "It's fine... I don't care. Let's get this cleaned up, yeah?" He said, some what cheerfully. 

I smiled. "Okay.." He helped me up, and we went into the bathroom. 

"What happened?" He asked, as I sat on the toilet seat and he sat on a chair. "My–Uh, father. He came to my house, and he was really mad about what happened two days ago, and going with you and stuff... And we got in a huge fight. And it just made me remember how much I didn't want this. And I guess–I kind of went crazy and destroyed everything." Levi's eyes softened, as I winced when he inspected the cuts. "I think you need stitches." 

My breath hitched, and I looked at him desperately. "I–I don't need to go to a doctor, do I?" Levi shook his head, "Lucky for you, I know how to give stitches. But, first, I'm going to give you this..." My eyes widened in shock as Levi pressed his lips to mine in a slow peck, and he stuck the needle in. "Ow!" I hissed. 

Levi chuckled as he worked his way, closing up the cuts carefully as he worked the needle in and out of my skin. "What was that peck for?" I asked, batting my eyelashes with innocence. Levi smirked, and leaned in, capturing my lips with his again. "Like I said kid, I like you. Are we still up for tomorrow night?" He asked as we pulled away. I nodded, and smiled crookedly. 

"Alright, good. I brought ice cream, I didn't know it was this kind of problem. Let's go eat it and watch some movies, alright?" I hummed in response, and grabbed his hand as we walked to the kitchen, talking aimlessly as we ate our ice cream and engulfed ourselves in a make out session during the B-rate chick flick on the screen. 

— 

The date went well. We kissed a lot and cuddled. It was straight to the point and simple, yet memorable for our first date. Levi asked me to be his 'secret' boyfriend. 

I hastily agreed. 

—  
I was at the Grammy's. I was about to perform, and Annie was in a terrible mood, which scared me but I didn't pester her. Levi was watching from back stage, I had invited him, telling the officials he was my friend. My father was mad, but I dismissed him. It had been three months since Levi and I had agreed to date, behind the scenes of course.  
"Eren, you're on in five, four, three, two." He pointed at me, and I walked on stage, and began to see alongside Annie. She began to touch my body, which made me incredibly uncomfortable. We didn't plan this? She pushed me down on the plush bed that was used as a prop, and began to mindlessly dry hump me, which also made me feel awkwardly uncomfortable. 

I continued to sing, but in an awkward tone as I looked over to Levi, and he looked like he was going to punch someone. Annie then began to trail her hands towards my crotch, and I think that was when Levi snapped. 

He ran on stage and pulled Annie away, and shoved her, holding me with possessiveness radiating off him. "Levi?" I whispered nervously, as cameras snapped, my eyes wandering from Annie's body on the bed to Levi's angry face. 

Once he realized what he did, he dragged me off the stage, ignoring the words of everyone else. He began to kiss me roughly, the slapping sounds of our lips echoing in the silence to the car. "L–Levi, Levi.." I mumbled. I was almost taken into the kiss, before I pushed him off of me. 

"Levi!" He looked at me panting, his lips swollen and saliva coated them before he wiped it off. "What." He snapped. "What was that!" I exclaimed. He snickered, "A kiss." I glared at him. "Levi, Annie is one of my best friends." I stated, and he laughed dryly. "Didn't act like one." I was actually somewhat worried at this point. "Levi, are you okay?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. 

"E–Eren... I'm... I don't want..." My heart shattered. Levi's eyes were watering, and he quickly wipes them with his sleeve. "I don't want our relationship to be private. I hate it. Sneaking around like this! It's stupid, and just plain weird." I scoffed. "Do you think I wanted it to be this way, Levi? I don't, okay. And you if all people should know that." 

Levi looked up, rage in his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry that this seemed like a better idea in the beginning." I clenched my teeth. "W–What?" I asked, my voice trembling. "You heard me, Eren." Tears slowly trailed down my face. This was the first time Levi had been so mean so me. "O-Oh... Okay." I slowly got up, and opened the door to the empty parking lot where I saw my father walking around aimlessly attempting to follow me. "Wait–Eren? Where are you going? Eren!" Levi desperately tried to open the door to his side and got out, walking over to the other side of the car where I was trying to go to my father. 

"Wait– Eren." Levi put both of his hands on my shoulders, and pushed me back into to car softly. "That's not what I meant..." He trailed off, Levi's legs on either sides of my knees, as he studied my face. "Levi, you know that I can't come out." I told him. "Why not," He asked, confused. "You don't like the fame, and you want to live freely. What's so wrong about that?" 

I laughed. "As much as I hate my dad, Levi, I can't just leave him. He's my only family." Levi nodded, and placed his forehead on mine. "Alright–Okay. We will make it work, okay? I'm sorry." I shook my head and gently pushed him off. 

"I'm sorry, Levi. I really–No. I love you. But I can't see you suffer anymore." The tears had begun to make my voice thick, and I sobbed and left Levi speechless as I walked off to find my father. 

— 

“Eren... Are you alright?" My father asked, three days after the incident. Oh, now he noticed. Brilliant parenting! "I can manage." I mumbled. For the past few days, I have been moping around my house, as Levi attempted to get a hold of me. I know, it's stupid, that I am acting like this. I asked Annie, what the fuck that was about. She came to me crying (not exactly crying, I've never seen her cry but she was quite emotional) the next day telling me how her and Mikasa got in a fight and she was trying to make her jealous, and how if she would've known it made me that uncomfortable she would never had done it. I forgave her, I wasn't in the mood for unnecessary drama. And I mean, she's one of my only friends, and then again she didn't know about Levi and I. 

But Levi had clearly been bothering by this. He even said himself–he wanted us to come out. I want to, so bad. But, I just–can't. It's not as easy as Levi puts it out. Yes, I could leave my fame, but the cameras would be in me more than ever. 

I'm not ready to leave my father, either, as enraged as I have been at him in the past few months of Levi and I dating. "Eren...Do you want to quit singing?" My father asked, softly. I swung my head around. "W–What? Are you serious?" I asked, honestly surprised. That, I had not seen coming. 

"Yes." He stated. My eyes slowly widened. "Why?" I asked, my voice cracking. "You are fully aware of the reason I have made you sing. I know you're not stupid. I've seen what it's done. And, despite my cravings for money and such, I think I have plenty now. Don't think I don't know how much you love that Ackerman boy. I know, I've done terrible things to you, but it's because I honestly thought you enjoyed singing, which was foolish of me. I've seen how much you have suffered, and I don't think I can handle that. Go, to that Ackerman boy." 

My jaw dropped. "Go!" My dad exclaimed. I didn't hesitate. I got of the couch, abandoning the potato chips I had been eating on the couch. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, to the man I loved. When I got to his medium sized house, (which mind you, was three miles away and I had not taken a car) I was panting and sweating all over the place. 

I banged on his door, my breath still labored. The door slowly opened to a dead looking Levi, and I immediately hooked my arms around his neck. "What–?" I interrupted him with my wet sobs. "L-Levi! I'm so–I'm so sorry!" Levi slowly wrapped his arms around waist, burying his face in my chest. 

"It's alright... Calm down, I understand. Come inside." I nodded, and slowly walked in, with our hands intertwined. He sat us on the couch, and he straddled my lap as he kissed me and layed his head in the crook of my neck. 

"What's with the sudden change?" Levi asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "My father told me I could quit music." Levi's head shot up and looked me in the eyes, as if searching for a lie. "Seriously?" I nodded, smiling brightly. He smiled, and cupped my cheeks, passionately kissing my lips as if we would never see each other again. "That's great!" He said in between breaths. I wrapped my arms around him, and we simply sat in silence until Levi spoke up. 

"Let's make love." I looked at him, and it took a couple seconds for me to realize what he said exactly. "W–What?" He shook his head, chuckling. "I said, let's make–" I interrupted him. "I know what you said, but what I mean is...Is that really okay with you?" Levi nodded, and began to kiss my neck, leaving small marks. "Ah!" I moaned as he found my sweet spot. 

He chuckled again, and began to run his hands against my chest, slowly causing my nipples to perk up. Levi smirked as he slowly pushed me down, straddling me as he pulled off my shirt and licked a stripe down my body, and he slowly pulled down my sweats... 

— 

"That was amazing." Levi panted, and he slid off me and pulled out, causing a noise that made us both to grimace. "I second that." Levi giggled. Giggled! I blushed at the sound, and leaned my head onto his chest. 

"I got us tickets to go to Mexico." Levi whispered. My eyes widened. "What the fuck?" I practically screamed and rose off his chest. I think Levi took this as a bad thing, and he sat up as well. "Do you not want to go?" Levi mumbled, casting his eyes down. I shook my head, and tackled him in a hug. 

"I've just... Never been." I replied, as he relaxed into my embrace. "Thank god. I thought you were mad or something." I laughed. "Why would I be mad if you were taking me to Mexico of all places?" Levi shrugged, and I just laughed again and kissed him. 

—

The fame life isn't what I wanted, isn't what I needed. I'm glad my father came through, and realized that. Levi and I are happy, and in love. And nothing can come between that. Not the paparazzi, not the threats from fans. It's just me and Levi, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember- fame is hard. Don't give hate.


End file.
